The present invention relates generally to bow sights, and more specifically to an ambient light collecting bow sight. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not limited to, assisting hunters and/or competition shooters equipped with bows and/or firearms to target game or objects in low-light environments.
Effective and successful use of a bow is dependent upon a multitude of variables, including establishment of proper trajectory, string tension, drawback and even the weight of the bow. More importantly, however, the precision of a bowshot is largely dependent upon proper targeting or aiming and the ability to sight one""s target. As such, many archers/hunters have employed the use of bow sights to assist in such targeting. Unfortunately, however, because most hunting expeditions are usually conducted in low-level light conditions/environments, such as a dense forest, most conventionally available bow sights are unable to effectively assist the hunter in sighting his target.
Although attempts have been made to cure the deficiencies and inadequacies of conventional sighting pins and/or crosshairs, simple bow sights of this sort are of limited use because they fail to provide the archer/hunter with the requisite amount of light needed to sight a target within the bow sight. Furthermore, while bow sights with small light collecting filaments are known, they too serve limited use as they are typically unable to harness enough ambient light to make use of the bow sight worthwhile.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an ambient light collecting bow sight, wherein the bow sight is able to effectively harness diminutive amounts of ambient light and magnify it to a useable light source capable of assisting hunters in sighting their targets in low-light environments.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantage, and meets the recognized need for such a device by providing an ambient light collecting bow sight, wherein the bow sight is able to effectively harness diminutive amounts of ambient light and magnify it to a useable light source capable of assisting hunters in sighting their targets in low-light environments.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is an ambient light collecting bow sight having a light collecting filament.
More specifically, the present invention is an ambient light collecting bow sight having a light collecting filament, wherein the light collecting filament is preferably a scintillating fiber optic filament of sufficient length to enable extensive wrapping or winding of the fiber optic filament around a preferably translucent bow sight. The repeated wrapping or winding of the lengthy strand of fiber optic filament configures the filament to provide increased surface area with which to harness ambient light. The translucent material from which the actual bow sight is constructed further enables ambient light to pass therethrough and thus to be harnessed by the wrapped filament. A portion of the fiber optic filament is attached to a pin or crosshair of the bow sight, thus functioning as a lit targeting pin.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a lit bow sight.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be used in extremely low-level light environments.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to effectively harness ambient low-level light and magnify it to a useable light source.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to allow the archer/hunter to sight targets in low-level light environments.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a large ambient light collecting surface area.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its portability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ease of use.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a rotatable or adjustable bow sight.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.